music sheet
by lady orheal
Summary: a touyaxtomoyo fic...
1. sadness in a minor key

_PROLOGUE_

The soft strains of a familiar melody swept through the house as Sakura Kinomoto exited from her bedroom to the hallway…_Fur Elise_…one of the most well-known musical piece to ever grace the Earth, written by a phenomenal composer…and yet, so over-played that it had become a classical equivalent to Happy Birthday…

But now…as the music wafted into the air…Sakura couldn't help but hear a difference…

Touya Kinomoto, her older brother…sat by the ebony grand piano…How much sad and tormented it seemed, even when his graceful fingers danced to the lesser known second movement…that, to Sakura, had always sounded lively…

"Why…" Touya whispered softly…almost regretfully…not bothering to open his eyes as Sakura approached him…He simply continued playing…his body swaying minutely as he sat hunched and tensed over the ivory keys…pouring as much emotion into the piece as he possibly could…

" Onii-san…it sounds beautiful…" she said softly…her voice filled with awe as she brought her hands to rest upon his strong, broad shoulders…

His eyes still did not open…He seemed unaware of his sister's attention, as if he didn't care that she was standing right behind him…His entire being was being channeled into the music…

"No one plays it right anymore…" he stated sadly, as his playing abruptly stopped…the music didn't reach its end…Silence enveloped the whole playing chamber in a brief moment…

The seconds ticked by and Sakura waited patiently…but Touya stayed silent, wrapped up in his own world…He sat still, poised over the keys, long enough to make Sakura feel the slight beginnings of discomfort…

"Onii-san…" she began…her voice was deeply hushed and hesitant…

"I specifically said that I am not to be disturbed during my rehearsals, Sakura…why are you here?" Touya asked quietly…not really wanting to know her excuse…But he knew that his sister interrupts his daily rehearsals when something important needs his attention…or simply that his sister wanted to be there for him…Sakura, to his dismay, has a unique ability to know if something was wrong, especially when it comes to him…To which, he thought in gloom…he cannot escape from her concerned questions about things he'd rather not speak about…

But in any case…he was somehow relieved that she would be there…

"I wanted to see how you were doing, onii-san…I worry about your well-being." She stated a-matter-of-factly…giving him a warm smile that rivals the sun's light…She slowly lifted her hand from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck…"Onii-san…it has been seven years…she won't be coming back…" Sakura whispered sadly in his ears…

Touya shut his eyes tightly…trying not to believe what she said…Sakura felt him tensed but continued to hug him, assuring him, trying to soothe his despair…But shortly, Touya opened his sad eyes and turned to look at his sister…" I know, Sakura…I know…" he said quietly…

"Kaho never wanted you to be unhappy, onii-san…so please stop this…stop blaming yourself…" Touya stiffened as he felt his thin, white polo shirt damp…Sakura was now crying…crying for his broken heart, for his broken soul…

Kaho Mizuki…he loved her back then, maybe he still did…Although age gap wasn't at all a problem, some things weren't meant to be…Kaho left for England to study, while he was left broken…But throughout those seven years, he never seem to let that stop him from living his life…But memories are a strong force, which, he knew can never erased…

He softened slightly and turned to hug his sister…softly whispering that it was ok…He never wanted his sister to cry…he hated seeing her cry…

Sakura looked up…"I am sorry onii-san…I can't help it, seeing you broken and empty…" she said, but she gave him a small smile with a hint of humor…"Mou…I should be the one comforting you whereas 'tis you who is doing the comforting…gomenasai…" she said sheepishly…then she giggled a little while rubbing her damp face to his white garment…all the while hugging him…Touya smiled slightly and hugged her closer…"That's ok…I guess you can't help being a teary eyed kaiju now can you, Sakura?" he said, chuckling quietly…

Sakura turned and pouted at her brother…"Mou! Im not a monster, onii-san…quit calling me that!" she said, pretending to be hurt…then she laughed at his smug smile…"Thank you, Sakura…for being here." Touya said finally…giving Sakura a warm peck on her forehead…"You're welcome." She whispered back…

* * *

Let's just say that Sakura knew of Touya and Kaho's relationship… nn

I don't own CCS…so be gentle with me…

This is a Touya/Tomoyo fic…anyone who's searching for Tomoyo, she will appear in the next chapter…I wanted this chapter to have this beginning as it will determine the rest of the chapters…as this story will progress…so I hope y'all can give some REVIEWS hopes> and comments pls don't flame me…TT> ...that will help me go thru with this story… wink..wink>


	2. chrysanthemum among cherry blossoms

_** previously…> **_

"_Onii-san…it has been seven years…she won't be coming back…" Sakura whispered sadly in his ears…_

…" _I know, Sakura…I know…" he said quietly…_

…"_Thank you…for being here." Touya said finally…

* * *

_

**+o0o+**

_As we watch the summer days depart  
And the painted leaves in silence fall,  
And the vines are dead upon the wall;  
A dreamy sadness fills each heart,  
Our garden seems a dreary place,  
No brilliant flowers its borders grace,  
Save in a sheltered nook apart,  
Where gay beneath the autumn sun  
Blooms our own Chrysanthemum. _

**_Hattie L. Knapp "Chrysanthemum"_**

_Chrysanthemum among Cherry Blossoms_

* * *

_+chrysanthemums represent happiness...cherry blossoms are both happy and sad memories+_

* * *

Spring came as suddenly as time passes at Tomoeda…a season of renewal and surprises…But to her, it was just another spring…like springs of the past seasons…just another spring…ordinary…

She sighed inwardly as she sat on a grassy area at the park, under a cherry blossom tree…Sketch book and charcoal pencil in both hands, she gazed around her surroundings trying to look for something to sketch…or just gaze at nothing in particular…She sighed again and closed her eyes…a soft breeze passed her by, caressing her…She raised her head towards the sky and she felt the warm sunlight peeking through the cherry blossoms…She slowly smiled and took a deep breath…Spring…

Opening her amethyst eyes, she focused her visions upon a particular pink petal that just fell from the cherry tree's branch…slowly it floated down towards her, then fleetingly drifted and landed upon her petite nose…She giggled at the soft landing or that particular petal…Then her expression suddenly changed when she remembered something…or someone for that matter…Sakura Kinomoto…her distant cousin who went to England to further enhance her magical power…

_Sakura_…she thought…how long has it been? 3 years..._that long huh_…three years has passed since she went to England with Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li…three of them having magical powers…She sighed sadly and bowed her head, facing her lap where she held her sketch book and pencil…It has been three years since they left her, since they left Tomoeda…She wasn't sad at that prospect, just lonely…She doesn't have any magical powers so she remained behind…Although she could've had gone along with them…but she decided to remain in Japan where she helped partly manage her mom's Toy Industry…She was now in her junior year in one of the universities in Tomoeda…life should go on anyway…

_I wonder how they are doing now_…she pondered…

**+_The three years being pertained to here are the three years from the supposed year when they graduate from high school…yeah, it means Tomoyo is 20, so is Sakura and Li_**…

**+o0o+**

A sudden rustle snapped her out of her reverie…She turned to where it came from and saw someone standing next to the cherry tree where she sat…"What are you doing out here all alone, Daidouji-san? Don't you have any classes today?" the visitor asked her…

"Oh, Yukito-san…I was just having a little quite moment" she told him and patted a space by her side…Giving her a warm smile, he moved towards her and sat next to her…

"My classes were cancelled due to a faculty meeting, so we were dismissed early than usual…What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously…

"Well…I kinda needed a break from work so I thought I'd come here to relax a bit." He said…

"I see your bake shop is getting quite popular around here, Yukito-san." She said with a smile…

"He he…yeah. Looks like they love sweets as well." He chuckled merrily…she giggled a bit…

"So how are things going at your Toy Industry, Daidouji-san?" Yukito asked her…

"Oh its doing great actually. We have new versions of toys now currently in production, so later this mid-spring they'll be out in the market…hopefully all will go well." She answered…

"I see, that's great. What about your other business? I heard you recently opened a clothes shop…" he inquired…

"Yes. Actually there are two things I'm managing there…the Lavender Blossom Boutique and Sakura Designing Concept Co. Office down at the entertainment district…I think it's a block away from your bake shop, Yukito-san." She said giving him a warm smile…

"Really! That's great. I could pass by and check out your boutique once in a while then." He said happily…She just smiled back…

Few cherry blossom petals floated around them as they sat there in quietude…each enjoying their companionship in contentment…letting time pass them by silently…

"So how is Sakura doing in England? How are Hiiragizawa-san and Li-kun doing?" she asked, turning towards her companion…

"Hmmm…I guess they are doing fine. Sakura called last night to inform me of their progress…and she says hi to you and hope you are doing fine." He answered…

"Really? That's good news." Sighing briefly…"Though I miss them so much…it isn't the same without them around…unlike back in the card capturing days…" she giggled a little, recalling those moments when she would record all of their card capturing days…

"He he…oh yes. I remember those days…especially when I knew I have two personalities in me…As Yukito, and as Yue…even if I couldn't remember what happened whenever Yue takes over…" he said with a knowing smile…

"I am glad that you decided to stay behind, Yukito-san…I thought you would follow Sakura to England since you are one of her guardians…" she told him…

"It's not a big deal…Actually, Sakura wanted me to watch over you so that she wouldn't worry about you being alone here, Daidouji-san…and I think Yue-san approves of it too…" Yukito said, smiling at here tenderly…

"Sakura always thinks of the well-being of others, ne Yukito–san?" she said knowingly…

"Hai…" he answered…they continued to sit in quietude…"ne…Yukito-san?" she uttered softly…

"Hmm..?" he answered…

"I was just wondering…how you and Touya-san are doing?" she asked rather hesitantly…Yukito was taken aback a little…but then, he slowly smiled and said…"I haven't heard from him since he left for Italy…I bet he'll be one of the most successful pianist there…"

She blushed slightly, inwardly feeling bad about inquiring about that…She knew what went on with him and Sakura's brother…She wasn't even one to pry upon other people's personal issues…she mentally slapped herself and turned to Yukito with an apologetic smile…" ne Yukito-san…I apologize for being so forward…I just…well…" she bowed her head slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment and blush…she nervously smoothen her skirt absentmindedly…Yukito just shook his head and gave her an assuring smile…"That's alright, Daidouji-san…it has been three years since we ended our relationship…besides…Touya and I felt that it will really never work…I guess people change in time…and time can heal…who knows? He might return, fulfilled and happy as well…" he answered optimistically…

"Yukito-san…"she whispered sadly…

He shook his head sadly…"I guess things weren't meant to be…but that doesn't mean we stop moving on…in time we learn to let go."

A sudden ring echoed throughout the peaceful surroundings, snapping them out of their solitude…It was her cell phone ringing…She answered her phone…"Tomoyo? Where the heck are you! You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! You're client has arrived and has been waiting for you!" it was Chiharu on the other line…"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Chiharu-san! I totally forgot about it! No worries, ill be there in a jiff." Tomoyo said and she hung up…

She stood up quickly and, bowing to Yukito…"Gomenasai, Yukito-san! I must go…I'll see you around! Ja ne!" she bade farewell and ran off…Yukito just sat there, watching the young woman slowly disappearing from sight…Turning his face upward, he watched the cherry blossom tree as its blossoms danced around in the soft breeze…a small smile on his lips appeared…_what a way to start spring…full surprises indeed…and more surprises in store…_


	3. blossoms of mid spring, painted grey

_**Previously…**_

"…_I guess people change in time…"_

* * *

_An encounter with blossoms in mid spring, painted grey_

**+o0o+**

_ The sound of a piano playing faintly in the hallways of the conservatory of music in Italy…being played to the poetry of the Moonlight Sonata ...>_

**_Musical notes cascaded in a dance like the petals of a cherry blossom tree…floating away with the wind…The musician swayed in a passion that rivals the raging fires of hell…His face was so contained that everything else seems to be surreal, forgetting everything else…His brown hair was quite damp from his sweat…His eyes were closed as he let his fingers danced on those ivory keys…nearing the end of the piece…_**

**_As he struck the last note of the piece, his hands stopped in mid air…his eyes still closed…waiting for the remainders of the last note to fade away…then silence…_**

**_Sudden applauses and cheers resonated throughout the auditorium of the conservatory as the crowd cried out their compliments to the pianist…The musician opened his eyes and stared indifferently at the thundering crowd…He stood up nonchalantly and faced them…As he bowed, a young woman with short auburn hair approached him…carrying a large bouquet of fresh plum blossoms…Handing the bouquet to the pianist, she kissed his cheek…"You were fantastic, Onii-san." She murmured in his ear…The young man just nodded his thanks…And bowing to the crowd one last time, he and the young woman left the stage…_**

**+o0o+**

_ The sun was slowly rising in the east…its warm rays lighting up the gloomy room of a young man… >_

Chocolate brown eyes stared at the mirror; regarding the figure reflected before it…They narrowed as they gazed at a tall young man; his dark brown hair was kinda messy…he wore a white sweat shirt and khaki pants that were all tousled and quite wrinkled…Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his tired eyes as he continued to stare at his reflection…Kinomoto Touya…a fresh graduate from one of the most famous and prestige conservatory of music in the world…

He frowned…_as if that makes me totally happy…damn Kinomoto! What the hell are you thinking! Of course you give a damn! You were able to study in a prestigious school, and the thing is…it was what you have been dreaming of doing in the first place...It was what you wanted, dumbass! Isn't that enough?..._

A battle inside him was slowly emerging…but he stopped himself loosing control…Sighing heavily, he muttered a curse before retreating to the bathroom where he took a cold shower…with his clothes on…letting the cool water wash away all his frustrations and anger towards himself…Recalling the conflicting thoughts a while back, he lowered his head and put his two hands by the wall for support, while letting the cool water flow across his boyish face…_no, it wasn't enough…something is missing, but enough you've known that didn't you…ever since…_

He opened his eyes as an unexpected rush of memories came flashing before him…fleeting…vague…blurs of a thousand colors passed him by…but it's as almost he could touch them…almost s if he was able to reach out and grab them…Then his memories stopped at a certain woman with long flowing crimson hair which delicately danced in the wind…

His heart beat ceased for a second as the woman turned towards him with the sweetest smile plastered on her lips that could lit up a whole auditorium…Oh how he missed those lips…their soft petal touch…_like a dream, like a _dream…Then as sudden as that memory appeared, it shattered into thousands of pieces; like a glass window being shattered to a thousand pieces…

It was a brief moment…but for him, it was as if a very long moment has passed…Opening his eyes; for he didn't notice that he had closed them again; his visions were blurred…and realization struck him…He was crying…Sudden anger spread through his whole being, dangerously intensifying…He struck the bathroom wall, his hands in fists…He let out his anger some more…

"I AM A FOOL! A GODDAMN FOOL!" he cried out as he slowly sank to the bathroom floor…quietly crying…

…for only the sound of the shower running was left heard…

**+o0o+**

* * *

** A LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENT: the song is entitled, "Broken Wings" from the anime TRINITY BLOOD…I don't own this song, but I just want to incorporate it in this scene as it will bring out the sad ambience of the plot…and I think its an appropriate song for this next scene…so if I offended anyone...i am sorry, I just want to borrow a song that could blend with the scenes here…thanks! I REPEAT! I don't own this song, but I love it to death! Can't stop from hearing it over and over. Tee hee…eherm! And the anime too! Tee hee…maybe I'll try making a fanfic of this anime…anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next scenes…hope you like it…Ja! nn >>**

* * *

**+o0o+**

_**I know this will not remain forever…**_

_**However, it's beautiful…**_

_**Your eyes, your hands, and your warm smile…**_

…_**they're my treasure…**_

_**It's hard to forget…**_

She swayed in a rhythm that was hypnotizing as she sang the song with pure emotion…not caring if the crowd was listening…or not paying attention to the lyrics…She just sang…not caring if she was being watched by all…or amazed at how heavenly her voice was…She just sang…

_**I wish there was a solution…**_

_**Don't spend any time in confusion…**_

_**I'll turn back now and spread…**_

She raised her left hand to the air as her right held the microphone…Her face full of passion for the song as she primed for the up coming chorus of the song…Her eyes gazed at nothing in particular as she continued singing the song…

_**My broken wings…**_

…_**still strong enough to cross the ocean with…**_

_**My broken wings…**_

…_**how far should I go, drifting in the wind?**_

…_**higher and higher in the sky…**_

_**With broken wings…**_

…_**still strong enough to cross the ocean with…**_

…_**my broken wings…**_

_**How far should I go, drifting in the wind?**_

…_**across the sky, just keep on flying…**_

She slowly bowed her head in a slight angle, not really lowering fully…

_**Did I ever chain you down to my heart…**_

…'_**cause I was afraid of you…**_

_**Now I couldn't hold on any longer…**_

…_**love is not a toy…**_

_**Let go of me now…**_

_**The time we spend is perpetual…**_

…_**our future is more real…**_

_**So I'll leap into the air…**_

Raising her hand again, she sang…her eyes wandering through the crowd, but not staring at anyone in particular…until she came across a pair of piercing midnight blue eyes hidden under a pair of spectacles…Her amethyst eyes stopped at them…as if she was mesmerized by their dark depths…

_**With broken wings…**_

…_**still strong enough to cross the ocean with…**_

_**My broken wings…**_

…_**how far should I go, drifting in the wind?**_

…_**across the sky, just keep on flying…**_

The last line of the song, she uttered in a whisper…not aware that she was still staring into those midnight blue eyes…Then a sudden memory came rushing back to her…She had seen those eyes…back when she was in elementary…back when for the first time…she fell in love…And she fell indeed, fell in love with those same midnight blue eyes…

As she stood onstage as if petrified, she watched as a small smile appeared upon the young man's lips…He nodded in acknowledgement…and only a murmur of one name escaped her soft, pink lips…

"Eriol…"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know, I know…it ended so suddenly. And so much angst too…well it seems a good build-up and appropriate to end it right there since it matches the title…I really intended to jump to this scene because I think it is a nice link up from the previous chapter…and it will provide the next chapter with a good back up, which will soon be put up by the way, I promise!_

_By the way, thanks for the reviews! For you people, I will try to make this story worth your while. So I hope y'all can continue to cheer me on. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! Mwah! nn_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS...


	4. a sad song

_**Previously…>**_

_As she stood onstage as if petrified…only a murmur of one name escaped her soft, pink lips…_

"_Eriol…"_

**+o0o+

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I did **shifting scenes** on the previous chapter… like watching a movie…I hope y'all aren't too confused… )

* * *

This chapter is mainly about Eriol and Tomoyo…what happened to Touya/Tomoyo? Just read. Don't worry im still sticking to Touya/Tomoyo…I figured that Eriol and Tomoyo having a past together could help character building…All will unravel in the next chapters, so please be patient with me…minna-san arigatou!

* * *

**+o0o+**

_A sad song_

_At penguin park, a certain young woman sat on one of the swings…her long lavender hair swayed gently with the wind as she swung herself in solitude…>_

Her eyes scanned the magical heavens…The night sky was clear, although strips of thin clouds were existing…and she saw thousands of stars twinkling faintly…She smiled minutely as she wondered whether she was like one of those stars…Beautiful, unique, and able to bring smiles and hope to other people through its single brilliance…But like a star, it was always alone…Imagine a neighbor to be billions of miles away from you…One star, only able to communicate with just its light…_So near, yet so far…_that clichéd saying that people use…so worn-out…yet…it seemed appropriate, for her at least…

She never really wanted to feel these kinds of emotions…sadness, confusion, pain, anger, loneliness…most especially hate…But somehow, she couldn't find any way on how to just erase those emotions from her being…Could that even be possible? That was what made her human after all…

She lifted her head to look at the night sky once again…Each time she tried to look on the bright side of everything, there was always one thing that kept dragging her back to darkness…She huffed in repugnance…She detested being melancholy and unable to withstand this type of feeling…depression and frustration…

"Get a grip of yourself, Tomoyo-chan. You are the heiress to the Daidouji Enterprises…President of the Daidouji Toy Industry…yet you let this tiny feeling drag you down…That's not how Okaa-san taught you to handle yourself…She would probably rise from the grave and give you a good scolding for that…" she murmured to herself…She suddenly realized that she was acting like a total idiot…She chuckled quietly…"Yeah, okaa-san was that sort of person…but I know that she always thought of what was best for me…I really miss her…" she murmured more…

Her amethyst eyes continued to stare at the horizon…"They say that stars are loved ones who left the living to be guiders of lost souls…If that were true, could you be up there, Okaa-san?...watching over me from that magnificent heaven?" she whispered to the wind…She bowed her head and closed her eyes…"I am lost, Okaa-san…" she uttered sadly…Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back…No…she wouldn't cry anymore…She had to be strong…"Okaa-san…please help me find my way." She beseeched to the heavens…

She slowly stood up from the swing, and turning towards the sky a last time, she smiled softly towards the stars that shined so brightly from the night sky…then she left the park…

Only the whisper of the cool breeze was heard…and the faint caress of the stars' light upon the park…

**+o0o+**

She treaded back towards the Daidouji Manor…She stopped and looked at the great structure through the great gates of the estate…So gloomy and lonely…like her…

She sighed and took out her cell phone…she dialed a number and waited for someone to answer…"Daidouji residence…"

"Mi-san? This is Tomoyo…I'm at the gate right now…could you open it up for me please?" Tomoyo said…

"Oh, Daidouji-sama…I'll open it right away. Please wait a moment…"

Tomoyo turned her cell phone off and waited for the gate to be opened…thumping her foot to a rhythm she knew while humming to that familiar song, patiently waiting…

"Good evening, Tomoyo." Someone said from the dark…

Tomoyo stopped humming…she knew that voice…too well…she scowled to herself…

"What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?" she uttered rather in apathy…

"I came to see you…" he said in a manner of a fact, giving her one of his charming smiles…Still, Tomoyo had her back to him…not really wanting to see his smug of a face…She could feel him smirking…which she would've loved slapping it off that darn boyish face of his…

"Truly…" she muttered indifferently…she turned towards him to acknowledge him with her blank facial expression…her eyes narrowing to slits towards a dark corner…

Eriol appeared out from the shadows…tall, pale complexion, midnight blue hair, slim built…the Englishman never ceased to overwhelm her with his charms…and still, that infamous smirk…which, up to this time, seemed has its hidden secrets which no one could decipher…

Tomoyo couldn't think of what to say next…She was both irritated and furious at this man…yet…she also tensed…for there was something different about Hiiragizawa Eriol at that moment…

"You left the bar so suddenly…I was hoping we could have tea and have a little chat…" he told her…he was in front of her in seconds, mere inches apart…Tomoyo blinked at his sudden movement…then she glared at him…_Why does he always do that_…

If looks could kill, perhaps she could've killed him on the spot…

"There is nothing to talk about, Hiiragizawa." She finalized…trying to sound nonchalant as possible…_Incredible!Seven years of no communication, and here he suddenly appears just to drink tea and have a chat! _

She raised her chin deliberately…amethysts clashed with midnight blues…But Eriol didn't move…he stood firm and determined…

"You truly are a beautiful woman, Tomoyo…not even a frown could hide your beauty from anyone else…" he murmured, lifting his pale hand to caress her porcelain cheek…

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa. I won't fall for those words again." She muttered…geez! This man is getting on her nerves…

"Now, Tomoyo…it's unlikely of you to swear. Swearing doesn't suit you." He informed her affectionately, giving her a smile that could brighten the whole evening…to Tomoyo's utter dismay, she found that she had missed that…_Ok, get away from him…gotta get away…_

"I'll swear whenever I want, wherever I want, to whoever deserves it." She said in absolute and turned her back towards him…_I'm never gonna hear the end of anything, coming from him…why me…_she sighed in frustration as she walked towards the manor gates…

"Wait…" he called out…

An eerie silence suddenly surrounded the whole atmosphere…Tomoyo stopped on her tracks; feeling a chill ran down her spine…She turned back towards Eriol who stood rooted on his spot…His expression suddenly showed pain, to which it bothered her…An Eriol in pain, especially when he reveals it…meant that something was definitely wrong with him…

"Tomoyo…" he whispered softly, but loud enough for her to hear…Tomoyo's heart ceased beating briefly…_What is wrong with him…why does his voice sound like he-…_"E-riol…?"

"Gomenasai, Tomoyo…for leaving…for hurting you…" he murmured sadly…his eyes were overshadowed by his glasses…Tomoyo couldn't think of anything to answer to that…part of her wanted to scold him, to shout at him, to spill all her frustrations and hatred that had been cooped up for so long within her…but she couldn't…its as if something was holding her back…and another was nagging her to listen to him…

The both of them just stood rooted to their spot…just staring at one another, waiting…waiting for one of them to break the silence…A cold breeze blew around them, which made Tomoyo shiver…_odd_…

"Tomoyo…" he called out to her in a soft murmur…snapping her out of her thoughts…She blinked and saw that Eriol was in front of her again…now mere centimeters apart…He bowed his head towards her until his nose was millimeters away from hers…Her eyes widened and she gasped unconsciously…

"Onegai…Tomoyo…onegai…" he whispered over and over…_what is the matter with him?_

She stared deep within those midnight blue depths…They were dull, almost lifeless…almost surreal…She felt something warm run down her cheeks…Was she crying?

She felt two hands cup her face…her visions were blurred by the tears that didn't seem to want to stop coming…She blinked her eyes hard, trying to clear her vision…Eriol was smiling blankly at her…"Eriol, what has happened to you?" she whispered in horror and pain…unable to take her eyes off his face…

"Onegai…I want to be with you…even for just a while…" he pleaded to her…

"Why…?"

"Kaho…she has left me, Tomoyo…" that name…every word he said, hearing his voice like it was pleading for release…it crushed her heart…it was like listening to a sorrowful song…

_So she has left you…Oh, Eriol…you and your naïve heart…_she thought to herself…

Without knowing, she lifted her hands to his waist and drew him close to her…She buried her face in his shirt, inhaled deeply his scent of mint…She held him...he tensed...she held him, comforting him…until she felt him sag in her embrace…His face was buried within her soft lavender locks…Faintly, she could hear a song…a very sad song, sung by a sorrowed heart…she knew then…

…the calm Hiiragizawa Eriol, the great reincarnation of Clow Reed, cried in her embrace for the first time…

* * *

_We never see Eriol cry, do we? I made his character broken here…No, It's not Eriol/Tomoyo ok? I just made it looked like they had a thing going on…In this story of mine, they had a past, but it doesn't mean they're going to be together…Touya/Tomoyo people! There will just be transitions going to occur…and you'll witness how two lost souls will find their way to each other…I think I need to give Kaho a little more credit…hehehe…don't worry, the next chapterS will have more revelations of Kaho's involvement in the story…**NOTE**: Kaho is not evil here._


	5. confessionsreflections

_**Previously...>**_

"_Onegai…Tomoyo…onegai…" he whispered over and over…_

…"_Eriol, what has happened to you?" she whispered in horror and pain…_

"…_I want to be with you…even for just a while…" he pleaded to her…_

"_Why…?"_

"_Kaho…she has left me, Tomoyo…" that name…every word he said, hearing his voice like it was pleading for release…it crushed her heart…it was like listening to a sorrowful song…_

_**So she has left you…Oh, Eriol…you and your naïve heart…

* * *

**_

**+o0o+**

_A Bowl of Confessions & a Cup of Reflections_

_3:45 pm…Tokyo International Airport…>_

_An hour later…tic…tic…tic… >_

The Quartz watch seemed too slow as time ticked away…Touya sighed as he averted his eyes towards the big clock just above him…the big clock seemed more advanced in minutes than that of his watch…He looked to his left, where he saw passengers huddle up beside the baggage counter, trying to get their luggage before it was far from their reach…He went over, huddled along with the crowd and waited for his baggage to come out…A black, medium-sized trolley luggage popped out from the counter…He hurriedly took it and left the crowd…He let his eyes roamed around, until he saw a sign which said _ARRIVAL_…He looked at his watch briefly before heading towards the arrival area…

"Touya!"

The young man turned to where the familiar voice came from…There stood a tall man with auburn hair and was wearing a pair of specs…He smiled and waved at him…"Over here, Touya!" the man hollered…Touya nodded his head, acknowledging the man and dragged his trolley towards that area…

"Hi dad. How are yah?" Touya greeted the man…Kinomoto Fujitaka, an archeologist/professor…

"I'm fine…How was your flight?" his father asked as they walked away from the arrival area…

"Tiring…but pretty much okay…sorry I was kinda delayed…the plane had to stop by Seoul for checking…" Touya said…

"That's alright. I'm glad you have finally come home." his dad said happily…

Both men headed towards the airport parking lot…After finding the car, the drove towards Tomoeda…to home…Along the way, father and son swapped conversations…

"So, how was Italy?" Fujitaka asked Touya…

"It was pretty much wonderful…I didn't get to roam around since I had to study and work at the same time…but it's pretty much like what we see in books and television." Touya said…

"I see Italy suited you then…that's good." Fujitaka stated…

"What do you mean by that, dad?" Touya interrogated…

"Well, I didn't think you would go there to study music…I thought you were going to study Law in Oxford…" his dad stated…

"I guess I found myself; drifted in Italy…" Touya said nonchalantly…Fujitaka gave Touya a long side-glance before averting back towards the road…He didn't further question his son, since it seemed that Touya wasn't interested to where it would lead to…

"Yukito is back as well…did you not know?" Fujitaka said carefully…giving his son a side-long-glance…But Touya didn't seem to react…He saw his son's expression…blank and uninterested…

"No…should I?" it was more of a statement than that of a question…Fujitaka just kept quiet…he knew that his son had some issues which he wouldn't rather talk about…"Hm." Was all he could say as they sped down the highway towards Tomoeda…

**+o0o+**

"How long have I been asleep…?"

"…the whole night, up until this afternoon."

"I see…"

"You know you shouldn't be drinking alcohol and very much likely get drunk. Really…"

_A soft chuckle… _

"You're still the same, Tomoyo…always worried about everyone…"

The amethyst eyed beauty frowned at her guest who sat up on the guest bed; seemed unaltered by last night's incident…

"What really happened, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo sighed dejectedly…eyeing him carefully, her elegant brows furrowed…

Eriol didn't stare back nor did he answer her immediately…his eyes were staring at the dark purple comforter on him…

What was his purpose by the way? Why did he fly all the way from England just to see the one person he left seven years ago…only to show up so suddenly, drunk and depressed…?

"Hiiragizawa…?" he heard her utter his name, a hint of annoyance was etched on her voice…He turned to stare at her…He couldn't tell her why he left…why he chose to be with Kaho instead of her…More importantly, he didn't want her to know at all…he couldn't…So what would he say to her now?

"Well…you do owe me an explanation, Hiiragizawa…but I think you don't have to…not anymore…" Tomoyo said conclusively…she smiled faintly, but to no one in particular…

"Tomoyo…I…"

"Look…it's been seven years anyway…I guess I kind of known that eventually you'll end up going after Mizuki-san…seven years is a long time…and a good time for healing too…so you don't need to explain anything…" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders…_yes; it has been that long..._

Eriol just smiled…she really was a strong young woman…and he admired her for that…

"I'm really sorry about all this…" he murmured…Tomoyo shook her head and reached out; held his hand and gripped it in assurance…

"You know…somewhere, within those seven years, I finally figured out what my feeling towards you is…" she said wistfully…

"Oh…? And what might that be…?" he asked curiously…Tomoyo smiled at him warmly…Contentment was evident now in those lovely amethyst orbs of hers…

"…that perhaps…you were really somewhat a brother to me…an onii-san that I've never had…" she ended…Eriol just sat on the bed, speechless…All the while, she knew…and he never got the courage to confront her about it…He had hurt her that much…and he regretted doing so…She was perceptive…and really wise for her young age…Without warning, he pulled Tomoyo in a tight embrace…burying his face within those soft lavender locks of hers…Tomoyo staggered a bit by the sudden impact…

"Domo…Tomoyo…"he whispered in her ear…Instinctively, she returned his embraced…

"Ever since then…I already have forgiven you, Eriol-kun…" she whispered back…Eriol didn't say anything…He just embraced her even tighter…

**+o0o+**

_9:00 pm…Kinomoto Residence...>_

"Welcome home, Touya-san!" a small furry stuffed like animal greeted the young man with glee…Ever since Touya learned of Sakura's magical powers and secret adventures, he knew too that the stuffed like animal wasn't at all ordinary…The sun guardian of the cards flew and sat on his shoulders, giving him a big warm smile…

"Kero!…What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Sakura in England?" Touya greeted the yellow plush…

"Sakura was worried about your dad being alone here, so she sent me back…your dad was nice enough to accommodate me…so in turn, I've been keeping him company ever since." Kero articulated…

"I see…Well then, thank you for that, Kero…Oh yeah, I think I got some sweets from Italy…They're home made chocolates, made by an old woman who owns a quaint café, just beside the conservatory…" Touya told the lil guy…

"Really!" Kero exclaimed happily…

"It's in my luggage…I'll give it to you later…is that ok?" Touya asked as they both entered the living room…

"Sure. I wonder if they taste super…!" Kero uttered…Touya just chuckled…

"Oh I'm sure you'll love them…" he assured the yellow plush…as he plopped on the sofa…sighing in contentment for being home at last…

"Hey, you two. Why don't we have tea and cake?" Fujitaka offered, bringing a tray of warm tea and sliced cakes…

"Sounds great! Thanks Kinomoto-san!" Kero said with glee…

"The cake looks great, dad…one of your creations?" Touya asked as he took a bite…

"I baked that yesterday…I figured that I might as well make one since you're coming home…" Fujitaka said with a smile as he drank his tea…

"It's delicious." Touya finalized, taking another heavenly bite of the cake…

"Oh by the way…your room is prepared…so you can dunk in whenever you feel like it…How long are you planning to stay?" Fujitaka asked…

"Hmm…my manager told me I can have three months vacation…So I guess ill be staying for a while…" Touya answered…

"That's good…Why don't you go around Tomoeda while you're here…It has changed a bit, but it is still Tomoeda…The entertainment district has lots of new shops put up…" Fujitaka informed…

"Maybe I will…I'll have to go visit the university first…see if there are any extra-curriculars that I could take while I'm here…or maybe get a job at the district." Touya gave into account…

"Okay…but for now, it's best that you get a good rest…" Fujitaka suggested…"Sure dad…" Touya replied…

**+o0o+**

"So how are Sakura and Syaoran-kun doing in England? I'm surprised you didn't tell them that you came here…" Tomoyo stated as she sipped her tea…

"They're doing okay actually…their magic seems to be progressing rapidly than I could've expected…About not telling them? Well, I didn't want them to worry, and I don't want them to worry; concerning about my private life…They have their own lives to worry about…Besides, Ruby moon is with them…Nakuru, I mean…" Eriol said as a matter of factly…

"You've got a point there…so…where do you go from here? You said Mizuki-san left because she said to you that she wasn't ready…? What did she mean by that?" Tomoyo asked in confusion…What made Mizuki-san hesitate about something?

"Kaho never told me why…she said that she needed time to think about it…" Eriol said…

"Whatever her reason may be, perhaps the only option now is to wait for her…" she stated thoughtfully…Eriol nodded in agreement…then silence…both relishing the peaceful moment between them…The steam coming from the warm tea wafted into the air…Neither quite wanting to disturb the new found tranquility…

**+o0o+**

Chocolate brown eyes gazed outside the window of his room…The day seemed to end too fast…he saw thousands of stars in the night sky, shinning ever so faintly from far away…He was surprised that he missed this, terribly…perhaps coming back to Tomoeda wasn't at all that bad…Although bad memories still lingered, haunting him like a shadow that cannot be avoided…he cannot renounce the happy memories that were made here…

He first thought of Kaho…the very first person he had ever loved and cherished when he was still young and inexperienced…He remembered that she taught him many things that he needed to learn…So although they had issues regarding their age gap, neither of them let that get in the way…Until they got together…But still, some things weren't meant to last…and that day came when Kaho ended their relationship and left for England to study…

True, it hurt a lot…but he learned to get over it…

Then he thought of Yuki…of what they had…and how it ended up in an unexpected turn…how it ended so soon…But nevertheless, he didn't want to regret it…he had to…for both their sakes…Somehow, he couldn't help but think that it was meant to be…Touya sighed…perhaps it wasn't meant to be all along…

Perhaps he was meant to be a lonely bachelor…fated to be alone for the rest of his life…But who was he kidding? He still in his early twenties, heck he could go on a date once more for crying out loud! He maybe finds someone out there who could heal his wounded heart…who knows? Maybe he could learn to trust and love again…all it takes is a little patience and faith, like he did in his music…He wasn't a fan of Fate anyway…

* * *

_WAW! WHEW! End of this chapter folks! It was really difficult to insert this chapter but it finally got through…thanks for the reviews and compliments! Hope you stick around for the next chapters to come! I welcome suggestions…thanks! _


	6. Just thoughts

_**Previously…>**_

_Perhaps he was meant to be a lonely bachelor…fated to be alone for the rest of his life…_

_**+o0o+**_

****

_Just thoughts…_

_Early the next day…>_

* * *

_"What are you doing?" he asked…_

_"I'm leaving…" she simply said, giving a small smile as she puts on her coat…_

_"You'll most likely get lost…" he joked…_

_"Perhaps...But I'll find my way," she said, blinking back the water in her eyes… _

Touya sat on the couch with a glass of cool green tea and a salmon sandwich in both hands as he watched a rerun that he randomly chose…he rolled his eyes at the scene as he set his tea on the glass table and took a bite of the sandwich…

_"Take good care of yourself, okay? ..." she bade farewell…_

_"You're joking right?" he managed to mutter, not believing what was happening. Her bitter smile told him she wasn't…_

_"I'll go now," she said turning towards the door…_

_"I love you," he blurted out, sounding like an attempt to stop her, to not go…_

_"Say those words when you mean them…" she said, so softly…_

**_Say those words when you mean them…_**Upon hearing that statement, he stopped munching…he felt his stomach contorted…

He didn't quite understand those words…He knew what they meant, but he really didn't quite understand them at all…He swallowed the food…He averted his eyes back towards the television…

It was as if the show was mocking him…He sighed heavily…_stupid show._

Who was he kidding…? Come to think of it, those words were true in a sense…he frowned…

_It was too late of you to have said those words to the people you were involved with have longed for so long to hear…and now, you have screwed everything because of your stubbornness…You're in denial, dumbass._

He glided his fingers to his messy chocolate brown hair in annoyance…_I think I'm gonna go out…better than watching stupid reruns…_He looked out the window…_it is a beautiful day…guess I could stroll around a bit…_

Leaving his tea and sandwich on the living room table, he sauntered upstairs to his bedroom…took out a towel and casual attire from his closet…He placed his outfit on the bed and sauntered into the bathroom, towel and essentials in hand…

His first thought was to stop by the university...

**+o0o+**

_That same morning…somewhere in Tomoeda…_

_The sound of a small bell echoed throughout a small bakeshop…>

* * *

_

"Welcome!" a young man with short, grey hair and wearing a pair of specs greeted a costumer with a welcoming smile…

"Good morning, Yukito-san!"

"Ah, Tomoyo-san. Good morning! What can I do for you?" Yukito pointed towards an empty tall stool by the counter…Tomoyo eagerly sat on it and took a menu…

"Hmm…let's see…I'd like a strawberry tart and one slice of carrot cake to go please…" she told the tall grey haired man…The man gave her a warm smile…"Comin' right up!" he exclaimed and left to get her orders…

As she sat by the counter, patiently waiting for her order…she heard the shop door open and closed gently…the small bell sounded once again…She turned and saw Eriol approaching her as the young sorcerer's eyes regarded the place…

"This is a nice place." He commented as he sat next to her…

"Glad you like it…" she said with a smile…Just then, Yukito came out carrying two boxes of pastries with him…Before he could hand them to Tomoyo, he noticed the midnight blue haired young man beside her…He stopped in his tracks as he regarded the familiar young man before him…

"Hello, Tsukishiro-san. It's nice to see you again." Eriol greeted him with a smile…upon realizing who it was, Yukito equally smiled back…

"You're Hiiragizawa-san, aren't you? It's nice to see you again as well." Yukito said as he handed the two boxes to Tomoyo…

"I see you're doing well here…this is a very nice bakeshop you have, Tsukishiro-san. When did you start doing business?" Eriol asked him…

"Oh, just a few months ago…I recently got my official title as a pastry chef, so here I am…I decided to put up a bakeshop, since that's what I love to eat…and cook as well." Yukito said with a chuckle…

"Yukito-san's pastries are the best. Not a single day that his bakeshop would go un-emptied. At the end of the day, all of his creations would be gone. It's getting quite a reputation around here." Tomoyo stated gleefully…

Yukito scratched his head unconsciously and gave out a small chuckle, blushing upon hearing her comments…"Nah, it's nothing really…I guess people really like my cooking…That's enough for me to see my costumers leave my shop, happy and contented."

"Good point."

"So where are you both off to today?" Yukito asked the two…

"I was thinking of stopping by the Tsukihime Shrine later this afternoon before I head back to England…But for this morning, Tomoyo and I will be heading to her office, then to the park." Eriol said…

"I gotta pick up a few things first before we go somewhere else…" Tomoyo informed her companion…

"Oh I see…I thought you will stay long…Okay. Have a nice day you two. And have a pleasant flight later, Hiiragizawa-san" Yukito told them…

"Thanks, Tsukishiro-san…Please say hi to Yue-san for me." Eriol bade his farewell…

"Ja ne!" the two uttered before they left the bakeshop…

**---+---**

_-Hmf…I really don't quite like that kid…-_

**_Wasn't he the reincarnation of Clow Reed?_**

_-Yes…-_

**_Oh I see…I didn't know Tomoyo-san and Hiiragizawa-san were together…_**

(Yukito felt Yue raise one eye brow…)

_-Since when did you butt into other people's personal business?-_

**_I wasn't implying it that way…_**

_-hn.-_

_**Honestly, Yue-san…**_

_-Come to think of it, I think they were together back when they were in their elementary years…probably thought it was time they made it serious or something like that…-_

**_I guess…but what about Mizuki-san? Weren't she and Hiiragizawa together as well?_**

(Yukito felt Yue frown…)

_-Yuki, you're too nosy of other people's businesses for your own good…-_

_**Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about it…**_

_-hmf.-_

_**Hehehe…Typical of you, Yue-san…**_

_-Just keep your thoughts to yourself, Yuki…-_

(Yuki chuckled…)

_**Whatever you say, Yue-chan!**_

_-Clamp it!-_

**---+---**

………………

* * *

**+o0o+**

They sat next to each other on a grassy, shady area in the park…They sat in silence as they watched the cherry blossoms dance around them…Tomoyo took a quick glance at her companion who seemed to be too entranced with nature that surrounded them…He had that boyish smile on his lips…She smiled softly and returned her gaze towards something else…She unbeknownst started humming a soft melody…

-----+-----

_**I've known you for so long**_

_**You are a friend of mine…**_

_**But is this all we'd ever be…**_

_**I've loved you ever since**_

_**You are a friend of mine…**_

_**And babe is this all we ever could be…**_

Eriol slowly turned towards Tomoyo; regarding her with those midnight blue eyes of his…He smiled affectionately as he listened to her sing…

_**You tell me things I'll never know…**_

_**I'll show you love you've never shown…**_

_**And then again when you cry**_

_**I'm always at your side…**_

_**You tell me 'bout the love you've had**_

_**I listen very eagerly…**_

_**But deep inside you'll never see**_

_**This feeling of emptiness…**_

_**That makes me feel sad…**_

_**But then again I'm glad…**_

Tomoyo turned to face Eriol with a quite sad look in her eyes…but nonetheless, she gave him a small assuring smile as she continued on with her song…

_**I've known you all my life**_

_**You are a friend of mine…**_

_**I know this is how it's gonna be…**_

_**I've loved you then and I love you still**_

_**You're a friend of mine…**_

_**Now I know friends**_

_**Are all we ever could be…**_

_**But then again, then again**_

_**Then again I'm glad…**_

_**+This song is entitled 'Friend of Mine', sung by my favorite renowned Filipino-International Artist, Lea Salonga…+**_

-----+-----

"That song has quite an irony to it, don't you think?" Eriol said softly…eyeing her with pure affection…

"It does…but it is a beautiful song…" Tomoyo stated softly as well…She didn't stare into his eyes…She smiled to nothing or to no one in particular…Her amethyst eyes had that far away look…Eriol thought of saying something, but he stopped himself…He knew that whatever he had to say to her, nothing would change…She didn't say anything after that either…So he abandoned all else and just let the silence consume them…But it wasn't that silence of awkwardness…

None of that anymore existed between them…

Each knew that the silences between them were of contentment and forgiveness…

* * *

TBC… 


	7. Reacquainted

_**Previously… **_

_I've known you all my life_

_You are a friend of mine…_

_I know this is how it's gonna be…_

_I've loved you then and I love you still_

_You're a friend of mine…_

_Now I know friends_

_Are all we ever could be…_

_But then again, then again_

_Then again I'm glad…_

"_That song has quite an irony to it, don't you think?" Eriol said softly…eyeing her with pure affection…_

"_It does…but it is a beautiful song…" Tomoyo stated softly…_

_Eriol thought of saying something, but he stopped himself…He knew that whatever he had to say to her, nothing would change…She didn't say anything after that either…So he abandoned all else and just let the silence consume them…But it wasn't that silence of awkwardness…_

_None of that anymore existed between them…_

_Each knew that the silences between them were of contentment and forgiveness…

* * *

_

**+0+**

_**Reacquainted**_

**__**

"_So long, Tomoyo…thank you for seeing me…and thank you for everything…"_

"_Goodbye…Eriol." Tomoyo gave him a small smile as she waved farewell…Eriol just smiled back, equal to hers…_

_She lingered and watched as the cab sped off towards the airport…and out of sight…She closed her eyes and breathed slowly…She turned and stared at the massive gates to her estate…She pondered upon whether to go in and return like nothing happened…like it was all just a dream…_

_She felt like something was torn away from her being…_

…_lost…what was left for her to hold on to now…?_

"_Daidouji…?" she heard a masculine voice call out her name…She turned…and amethyst clashed with familiar chocolate brown colored eyes…Her eyes widened in surprise…Something in her ignited, spreading the warmth throughout her being…bringing her back to life…_

"_Kinomoto-san…"

* * *

_

**+0+**

He couldn't seem to read through her…Just a while ago…

_He was just strolling around when he saw her standing before the enormous gates to the Daidouji Estate…He couldn't even remember straying in that part of the area…nevertheless, he recalled approaching her, quite relieved that not all that he knew left Tomoeda…But as he did went closer…he stopped dead in his tracks…he wasn't expecting the scene before him…he saw clearly the sadness and emptiness in her face as she stared at her home…Why…He didn't want to startle her with his presence, so he thought of a discreet approach…_

"_Daidouji…?"_

_She turned and a shocked expression was etched on her face…and the whisper of his name seemed somewhat…lost…and sad…_

Now, she sat opposite him, at the table in a café not too far from where he found her…

He eyed her…scrutinized her…trying to decipher what has made her upset so…Recalling her lost expression made him frown a bit…so unlike the Daidouji Tomoyo he used to know back then…_What happened during his leave?..._He wasn't expecting this at all…_Did something happen back then?..._He wanted to question her, but he clamped his mouth shut…It wasn't in his business to nose about other people's personal life…That would be too rude…

She stared at her reflection in her tea cup, or rather at the dark liquid…Only did her eyes look up when cherry blossom petals floated around…and that's when her eyes caught chocolate brown eyes regarding her…

"It's a good thing I bumped into you a while ago…I thought everyone left Tomoeda already…"

She grinned apologetically as she took her cup and sipped her tea gracefully…She placed her cup back on the table…_What to say, what to say_…"How is Italy, Kinomoto-san?" she asked rather uncertainly…After a few years of not seeing him, it just felt rather awkward to call him by his first name…

"Just fair…" came his short reply…He regarded her still…She wasn't the twelve-year-old girl he remembered nor the sixteen-year-old whom he and Sakura comforted when the formidable Daidouji Sonomi left the living…The one before him was a young woman whose beauty surpassed that of a goddess…She still had the same long, dark hair…_the same as his mother_…But something had changed…

"How long will you be staying here?" she asked him…He blinked away his thoughts…He cleared his throat and casually sipped his tea…"A few weeks or so…"

"I see…" she murmured softly…She went quiet as she went back to staring at her tea again…Thinking of breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, he cleared his throat again…"What about you? How have you been?" snapping her out of her world…She averted her eyes towards his face and gave him a small smile…

"Just fair…" came her reply…He arched one brow at her, thinking that she was teasing…He heard her giggle…"What's so funny…?" he asked, amused and curious…

"It's just that, I've known you since grade school with Sakura…and out of the blue, its as if we are strangers meeting for the first time…It feels awkward to think so…" she explained sincerely…giving him an apologetic stare…He grinned…"Fair enough…I thought it was just me…I guess we both need to catch up with things…" he said…

"I guess…So…how are they doing, Kinomoto-san?" she asked…

"Who? The kaiju, the brat and the weirdo? They're fine I guess…" he said in jest…

"Kinomoto-san! That's mean." She laughed, thinking that he was just jesting…He winked at her, telling her he was…"Do you mind if you just call me by my first name, Daidouji?...like you used to… It's as if I am someone ancient." He chuckled mildly…

"Oh! Gomenasai, TOUYA-SAN! Then please call me by my first name, Touya-san…like you used too…" she scolded but rather teasingly…she giggled at his smug expression…

"At least I made you laugh. You looked as if you seemed to had lost something important when I saw you at your gates…up until a moment ago…" he stated clearly…eyeing her with a little bit of concern…Her laughter died down upon hearing that…but she didn't lose the smile…

"I…had a few…things in mind." She said in earnest…He just nodded and didn't question her further…

Suddenly…they heard a strange loud crack…They both looked at each other confused, then looked up to the heavens…A second later, small drops of water began pounding the earth as the great heavens poured its blessings upon it… In an instant, they made a mad dash towards the shade of the café they were drinking tea at…

"Spring rain…what a bummer…and to think I had the day planned…" Touya muttered and chuckled…He ruffled his hair to remove excess water…Tomoyo had her hands full with her hair as she squeezed off excess water as well…She felt something placed upon her shoulders…it was a dark blazer-top…she looked up questioningly…Touya held out his hand to the young woman…

"I guess strolling around in this weather isn't a good idea…C'mon. I'll take you home." He offered…smiling down at her…She hesitated a moment, then placed her porcelain hand in his…"Wait! You can't be serious…!" she suddenly blurted out, realizing what her companion was intending to do…

"My car's parked a few feet away from here…And since we didn't bring an umbrella, we don't have any other choice now do we…?" he argued…Tomoyo sighed, defeated…

"Well…a little rain won't hurt then…" she stated and pulled Touya out in the open, laughing all the while at his surprised face…They both made their way towards the open space, now drenched from the spring rain…Tomoyo thought, that maybe…just maybe, things would be alright…She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she raised her face towards the sky, letting the rain cleanse her…

_It's time…_

A genuine smile crept upon her lips as she and Touya ran down the wet path…

**+0+**

_Phone rings at the Kinomoto Residence…The older Kinomoto answered the phone… _

"Hello? Kinomoto Residence…Fujitaka speaking…"

"Dad..!" a female voice resonated from the other line…

"Sakura!" Fujitaka exclaimed…surprised to have heard his daughter's voice on the other line…

"Hi Dad! How is it going?" she asked with glee…

"I'm doing ok, Sakura…What about you? How is England?" Fujitaka inquired…

"We're not in England, Dad…We're at the Tomoeda airport now. We've just arrived from England!" Sakura informed excitedly…"Nani! You should've called me earlier! Do you want me to pick you up?" Fujitaka stated in surprise…

"No need, dad…Yuki-kun will be getting us…Syao-kun and Nakuru are with me as well." Sakura informed her dad…

"Sakura…please call me before hand next time…have a safe trip." Fujitaka sighed warily, but was rather happy that his daughter was coming home…finally. He heard a rumbling sound and looked out the window…"You'd better get an umbrella before you leave the airport; I think it will rain today."

"Sure dad! Oh yeah, please don't tell Onii-san and Kero! I want it to be a surprise! Be seeing you in a couple of hours!" Sakura bade farewell and the phone line went bleep. Fujitaka put the phone back on the receiver…

"Who was that on the phone, Kinomoto-san?"

"Ah, Kero-sama…well…I think we're gonna have visitors today." Was all Fujitaka said…giving the yellow plush a knowing smile before retreating to the kitchen…

"Nani…..?" Kero muttered, scratching its plush head in confusion…as it followed Fujitaka to the kitchen…

**+0+**

"You're sure its okay, Touya-san?"

"Of course its okay! C'mon in, let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a sneeze…"

"I hope Sakura has some spare clothes that I could wear for the time being…"

Touya fumbled in his pocket the keys to the Kinomoto Residence…When he got it opened…"Dad, I'm home!" Touya hollered…

"At the kitchen! Hope you weren't caught in the downpour!" Fujitaka hollered back…

"Too late for that…" Touya muttered…his companion just giggled…Shortly, a yellow plushed looking stuff toy appeared from the living room doorway…"Welcome back, Touya! Eh….? Tomoyo!"

"Hi Kero!" Tomoyo greeted the small yellow plush…Kero flew straight towards Tomoyo's arms and began hugging the young woman…

"Tomoyo! It's good to see you again!" Kero sobbed with glee…Tomoyo laughed happily upon seeing the guardian again…"Aaaw Kero, I missed you too!" she said to it…

"Tomoyo?"

"Good afternoon, Kinomoto-san! It's good to see you again." Tomoyo greeted Fujitaka who had his head stuck out from the kitchen doorway…

"Ah! It's good to see you as well! Nani…? You're both wet!" Fujitaka exclaimed…

"Hehehe…yeah dad…we got caught by that down pour…" Touya ruffled his hair, splaying the excess water around…

"Then get changed…As for Tomoyo, I think Sakura has some spare clothes in her closet…you can wear them, Tomoyo…" he informed the two…

"Thanks, Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo bowed and proceeded to follow Touya up the stairs…

**+0+**

"Yuki-chan! Over here!" a melodious voice hollered at the young silver-haired man who stood beside a waiting Volvo…He smiled as he waved at the familiar woman who owns that voice…"Akizuki-san!" he chuckled at the perky woman and welcomed her with an embrace…

"Hey, Yuki-kun!" another female hollered at him…He averted his gaze towards a young woman with auburn hair and that sweet, sweet smile that he so remembered…

"Sakura…" he murmured to himself…He smiled at the approaching girl and spread his arms in welcome too…Sakura eagerly ran towards his waiting embrace and gave him the biggest hug…"I missed you, Yuki-kun!" Sakura stated happily…

"Why, I missed you too, Sakura!" Yukito told her happily and let go…

"Nice to see you again, Tsukishiro-san." A young masculine voice uttered…

"Li-san…wow…you're all here, huh?" Yukito stated…

"Hey Yuki-chan! Could you get these bags for me?" Nakuru began handing Yuki a few huge luggages which practically almost toppled Yuki over…Sweat drops formed over Sakura's and Syaoran's heads as they watched the two moon guardians go about their routine…

_After the luggage routine… _

"I can't wait to see dad and onii-san! Kero and Tomoyo-chan too!" Sakura went ecstatic…

"Oh, so your brother is here?" Yukito asked, surprised by the news…He slightly frowned, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared…

"Oh yes…It's his spring break…He didn't tell you, Yuki-kun?" Sakura asked in wonder…Yukito just shook his head…his grip on one of the luggage was slowly tightening…

"Oh…I guess he forgot…well, you'll be able to see him now!" Sakura chirped…unaware of the growing tension that was raging within her dear friend…

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Look what gifts I'll be giving to Touya-chan!" Nakuru began ranting about the things she bought for Touya…Nakuru sure had timing…

Syaoran stared at Yukito for a long time…regarding him…

"C'mon Syao-kun! We're leaving!" Sakura informed him, snapping out of his thoughts…Perhaps he'll find out soon enough what the hell was going on…

Yukito got in the car, the others follower suit…He sat for a moment, silent and deep in thought…He was to see him again…_so it is this soon, huh_…_touya_…

"Yuki-chan? Something wrong?"

"Nani..! Anou, nothing's wrong Sakura…nothing's wrong. Shall we go then?" Yukito brushed his thoughts aside as he started the engine…"Yeah!" both Nakuru and Sakura answered in unison at the back sit…Syaoran on the other hand, looked at Yukito with concern…but decided to leave it as it was and averted his eyes towards the road home…_home_…

* * *

WAAHH! sorry guys for this very late update! whew...i kinda had writer's block and i had important things to do...but here it is! hope you like it! thanks for waiting minna-san! nn 


	8. sorrow sings its last song

_There was a man who walked with Sorrow  
As though Sorrow were his love,  
and he seemed to court her gently;  
He was very well-behaved.  
So, Sorrow came to live with him  
in the twilight of his youth;  
in the evenings she would hold him  
till he could not breathe. _

'Sorrow, Sorrow, ' said he,  
'this love is worth more than life…' Will Barber

_So it is this soon, huh_…_touya_…

* * *

**+0+**

Tomoyo stood by the window of Sakura's room…She quietly gazed outside, watching as the rain poured its blessings upon Tomoeda…She wrapped herself with her arms subconsciously…She then turned towards Sakura's room and scanned it…It was just the way it was…her memories of it seeped through her mind like watching a movie on a big screen…She smiled and sighed contentedly, recalling just about everything that happened in the very room…

A soft knock interrupted her…"Yes?" she inquired…

"Are you decent? It's me. I brought you warm tea."

"Ah. Hai, Touya-san. Please come in." Tomoyo straightened herself up as the door creaked open…

"Hey…I see you found some of Sakura's clothes. Here's your tea." Touya said as he set it down on Sakura's study desk…

"Arigatou…"

"Dinner will be up in about ten minutes…you hungry already?" Touya asked a he sat down at the edge of his sister's bed…

"A bit…but I can wait." Tomoyo said as she sat on a chair right next to the study desk…She reached out, took the cup of warm tea and took a sip…

"Hmm…tastes heavenly Touya-san! What did you put in here?" Tomoyo uttered in surprise…

Touya chuckled…"Just a little mint and honey to spice it up…nothing beats drinking warm tea after experiencing that down pour." He grinned proudly…Tomoyo grinned back…

Suddenly, her cell phone rang…which almost made her drop her cup…She sighed in relief as she rummaged through her bag to answer the blasted contraption…

"Hai? Tomoyo speaking…"

"_Tomoyo? It's me."_

"Eriol…?" she uttered rather softly…Touya stared at her as she spoke with someone on the other line…_Eriol…? That name rings a bell…_

"_I just called to tell you that I've arrived in London already…"_

"Oh, okay…did you have a fair flight?" Tomoyo asked…

"_Hai…ne…Tomoyo…"_

"Nani, Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned the sorcerer…

"_I…thanks…I just wanna say…thanks."_

"You've thanked me too many times, Eriol…" Tomoyo scolded him, but in an affectionate way…"you take care now, okay?"

"_Wakatta…ne…Tomoyo…"_

"Eriol…ill keep in touch. You take care, ok?" Tomoyo cut him off quickly and ended the call…She stood quietly for a moment…sudden sadness crept through her as she held her cell phone in her hand…her mind started to wander in the past…to where it all began…and to where it all ended…

"Tomoyo…? Daijoubu…?" Tomoyo jumped slightly…and turned to face her companion…She had forgotten that Touya was there…For a moment, she stared at him with a lost expression upon her face…Touya, for his part, began to think whether something was amiss or not…

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" he asked again…this time she answered…but rather softly…

"H-hai…gomenasai Touya-san…I seemed to have…drifted away for a while…please don't worry…" she apologized and gave him an assuring smile…He shrugged in response…

"Say, Tomoyo…this Eriol…it's as if I heard his name before…and it's as if I've already met him…" Touya said…Tomoyo seemed to hesitate for a moment…

"You have, Touya-san…he was a classmate of ours during our elementary years…"

"Hmm…I think I quite remember him…the kid with midnight blue hair…the one wearing specs?" he asked, his face slowly frowning as he tried picturing the young boy who seemed to appear wherever his sister was…He had suspicions about this 'Eriol' that whenever he seemed to pop out coincidently, he couldn't help but feel that something was not right with that boy…What's his connection with Tomoyo?

"Hai. The one and only…" Tomoyo replied softly…He noticed her sudden change of mood when that boy's name was mentioned…_Curious_…he was about to ask her…when Kero flew in and announced that dinner was ready…_nice timing_…

The three headed down towards dinner…unbeknownst that a surprise was coming towards the Kinomoto Residence door…

**+0+**

"Has anyone found him yet!" an angry female voice bellowed to a group of people holding paper ads, newspaper article printouts, and flyers which had a piano printed on it…

"Gomenasai, Imonouyama-san! We couldn't find him…when we got to his pad, we found his cell phones lying on his kitchen counter…Most of his clothes were still in his closets..." one of the staff answered her in earnest…He eyed his boss with trembling knees…He had never seen the producer-slash-manager fume with intense rage as she tried contacting her outside connections just to find her 'supposedly-disappeared-star'…

"That darn Kinomoto! When I said to have a vacation, it doesn't mean he had to leave all his cell phones behind! How am I supposed to contact him now! AAArrrgHH!" Imonouyama practically was about to tear her hair out of frustration…

"Imonouyama-san! Phone call for you on line 6!" one of her employees hollered…

"Who is it this time! If its one of that showbiz tv stations asking for VIP passes to interview him, I'll give them a piece of my mind!" she dashed angrily towards the telephone…"Nani! What is it that you want this time! You better…" she was cut off by a familiar voice on the other line…

"Imonouyama-san…why so angry? What's happening there?"

"Li-sama! A-a…anou…gomenasai, Li-sama! I'm having a bit of a problem here but I assure you, it's not that big of a trouble." Poor Imonouyama-san was about to shed tears out of frustration…

"Problem…? Might I guess that have to be Kinomoto-san?" Lady Li stated calmly…a smile crept upon her face…

"A-a! Um…you see, Li-sama…" Imonouyama was about to explain when she was cut off…

"No need to worry about him…I told him to leave everything behind for a while and have a vacation…It seems that he really needed one badly…Why not get another pianist for the charity concert? I think that famous pop pianist…what's his name again? Well, good luck Imonouyama-san." Lady Li said and ended the call…

The producer-slash-manager had her mouth open, still unable to move since their _benefactor_ called…One of her staff gaped at her, at the same time, worried that she might faint…His boss regained her composure a little moment later and turned to her assistant…She breathed in and out slowly to calm herself…

"Shin…please get me a glass of water…and some aspirins…" she told her assistant calmly…quite freaked out by the sudden change of mood, her assistant hurriedly got everything she asked for…

"Imonouyama-san…who should we get now?" another of her assistants asked rather hesitantly, eyeing his boss carefully…

"Get me Carter." Was all she said and turned towards her office quietly…leaving her bewildered staff behind…

**Author**: _(um, names mentioned above, except Lady Li, are OCs…ok? And I just felt that I had to insert this scene…this scene will be essential for the last chapters… On with the story!)_

**+0+**

_Chocolate brown eyes narrowed to slits as its gaze fixed upon silver ones which stared back sadly…_

"_Why!"_

"_Touya…" a sigh…_

"_Iie! I wanna know why, dammit!" the other yelled angrily…_

"_Because…it's for the best…"_

"_How the hell was that supposed to be for the best?"_

"_Touya…" the other sighed in defeat…"…we cannot continue on like this. We just…can't." the other replied…The other just glared back…_

"_So that's it then…Yuki…that's about g—damn IT!" Touya hissed…letting out all his frustrations and anger before the one person he thought cared; who loved him…Yukito turned away from his eyes and nodded solemnly…_

"_I'm sorry…Touya…" Yukito uttered sadly…for a long moment, Touya just stood before him silently…Suddenly, it began to rain that day…As drops of water fell from the heavens, the two lovers stood under its mercy…asking from it to wash away the pain that existed between them…_

"_Funny…how the heavens seemed to think so too…" Touya whispered softly, turning his face towards heavenward…a small sad smile crept upon his handsome face…Yukito stood in silence…he couldn't decipher that smile…_

"_I couldn't understand it either…" Touya continued…he turned to face his companion who seemed to be too confused at him…He gave him his one last smile…_

"_Good bye…Yuki…"_

"_We meet again…Touya…"_

_Touya stood in an uncomfortable silence as he tried to calm the bitterness that was growing inside him…his jaw clenching and unclenching with controlled rage…and one name escaped his lips, that same name that contained painful memories…"Yuki…"_

He couldn't help but think of that painful past…all of it came rushing back into him…He reminisced, recalling every detail of it…and he resented remembering…

He sat on his bed, glaring at his tea which he held and was placed upon his lap…He had a million reasons to release all of it…to just shout it all out at the top of his lungs…Yet nothing left his lips…and he cursed himself…damned himself for ever thinking…perhaps for ever thinking at all…

"How are you…Touya…" he heard a voice utter, snapping him out of his chaotic mind…He didn't answer immediately…He continued to stare at his tea for a time…"Fine…I guess." He answered finally…a lie…"And you…?"

"Do you want an honest answer…?" Touya glared at his companion…

"Hn." Came his reply a second later…Yukito smiled bitterly…and that awkward silence returned…

"So…when did you arrive?" Yukito asked rather reluctantly…

"Just the other day…" Touya uttered quietly…

"I see…"

_Silence…_

"How…long will you be staying in Tomoeda?"

"A couple of weeks or so…" came Touya's short reply…deep inside, he wanted to burst…

_Again, that awkward silence…then a sigh…_

"Yuki…"

"What is it, Touya?"

Slowly, Touya raised his eyes to meet silver ones…"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me…" Touya said quietly…Yuki gaped at his companion; a confused expression was etched on his face…When Yuki didn't say anything, Touya continued to talk…

"I…never really understood all of it before…but I think I get everything now…"

"What are you trying to say…?" Yuki asked…still confused…

"You were…in love with someone else…weren't you?" Touya asked quietly…Yuki didn't answer as he was surprised at Touya's revelation…He lowered his eyes to the floor, unable to look at those chocolate brown ones any longer…

"Hai…" Yuki answered softly…Touya just nodded…"I still do…"

"I'm…happy for you, Yuki…" Touya smiled, but it was bittersweet…_Who was it that captured your heart all this time Yuki?_

"Touya-kun! Yuki-chan!" a sudden outburst hollered, breaking the awkward silence in the room as a certain brunette-haired burst in…immediately, she hung onto Touya's neck and let her weight give way and making Touya stumble slightly…Touya suddenly growled in annoyance…

"Nakuru! Will you get off of me please!" Touya glared at the moon guardian as she giggled at him…

"Mou, Touya-kun! Is that how you treat a pretty lil thing like me, who missed you soooo much!" Nakuru began tugging at Touya's neck with her arms as she rubbed her cheek upon his…Touya just groaned irritably…Yuki began to smile, amused at how Nakuru could catch Touya off-guard…That glow in Yuki's eyes caught Touya's attention…and realization struck him…

"Touya-kun! Missed you! Missed you!" Nakuru said repeatedly, all the while rubbing her cheek on Touya's…

"Nakur- Akizuki-san, I think Touya needs to rest a while…Why don't we head downstairs and have some tea?" Yuki stated…Touya caught that slip and eyed Yuki suspiciously…

"Mou, Yuki-chan…Fine! C'mon then! See ya later Touya-kun!" Nakuru let go of Touya's neck; which was already aching thanks to Nakuru's constant tugging; and pulled Yuki towards the door…

"Whatever." Touya muttered in annoyance…but as he glanced at the retreating Yuki, he couldn't help but feel happy for him...but then something warm flowed down his face…

**+0+**

"Nani! Hiiragizawa came here!" Syaoran practically shouted at Tomoyo as he clenched his fists in anger…

"Yamero Syao-kun…!" Sakura glared at him and sat next to Tomoyo, who was staring at the floor…

"H-hai…he left this morning…" Tomoyo answered…

"I see…" Sakura said…

"I'll give him something to remember! When I ever get my hands on that lying, good for nothing, son-of-a-…" Syaoran was blazing with rage at his ancestor, that it would seem that the whole room was blanketed with flames…

"Syaoran! No cursing here!" Sakura scowled at him and he shut up…She then returned her attention towards Tomoyo…"He suddenly disappeared, saying that he had to be somewhere…I never knew he would come here…" Sakura said, recalling things…Tomoyo remained quiet…

"So what did he do here in the first place Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked curiously as he wondered…

"Oh…he just came here to visit." Came Tomoyo's reply…Syaoran was about to blurt out another curse when Sakura cut him off…

"Ne Tomoyo you see; we were in a middle of our lessons, which needed his attention, when Eriol-kun just disappeared…he left a note saying he had to be somewhere for a while…We were practically left with Nakuru who kept feeding poor Spinel Sun with sugar…Spinel got so high with sugar that he bulleted about the mansion, crashing about china wares and almost knocking off bottles containing magic…it was utter chaos back there!" Sakura giggled a bit which caused Tomoyo to smile…She hadn't heard her laugh in years…

"Hmf…if it weren't for Sakura restraining Nakuru before she ever fed Spinel more sugar, then there will be no mansion left standing…Hiiragizawa tends to be irresponsible." Syaoran concluded with a huff…

"Now, now Syao-kun. Let's not go over that again! What's done is done! Mou…you fuse up too quickly for your own good!" Sakura scolded Li…

"C'mon Tomoyo…let's go downstairs and have some tea…We brought home strawberry shortcake from Yuki-kun's bakeshop!" Sakura stated happily as she tugged at Tomoyo's hand…

"Sure! But you go on ahead Sakura, Syaoran-kun…I'll just freshen up a bit." Tomoyo dismissed them with a smile and a wave…The two left and Tomoyo got out a towel from Sakura's closet and headed straight for the bathroom…

**+0+**

She stopped short when she heard people coming out from the other room…She peeked out Sakura's door and saw the two moon guardians walking into the hallway and down the stairs…She giggled a bit as she watched Nakuru cling to Yukito, all the while tugging him which almost toppled him over…When the close was cleared, she softly walked towards the bathroom…A sudden movement caught her attention and she turned…She came across Touya's bedroom door…it was slightly open…She peeped a bit and saw Touya standing and staring into space…_huh? What the_...?

She gasped softly and almost dropped the towel she held as she clearly saw Touya with tears in his eyes…She was about to back away before he could see her, when she accidentally pushed the door open…The door creaked, causing Touya to jump and turn to where Tomoyo stood…His eyes widened as he realized that Tomoyo saw him crying…Tomoyo stared at him with confusion and shock in her amethyst eyes…

"T-ouya-san…?" she asked hesitantly, afraid that he might get angry with her for seeing him this vulnerable…

"Tomoyo…" she heard him whispered her name…She was about to turn and disappear when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in the bedroom…Then she heard the door closed and locked…She had her eyes closed, bracing for him to interrogate her…But a moment passed, and not a single sound came…She slowly opened her eyes and saw Touya seated at the edge of the bed…his hands to his face…

"Touya-san…what's wrong?" Tomoyo was suddenly bewildered…she had never seen Touya so dejected in her life…

"I feel lost…I just wanted all of it to go away…" she heard him whisper…desperation was hinted in his voice…Her brow cringed at his statement…_what is he talking about?_

"Touya-san…please tell me what is the matter?" she asked gently and softly…she approached him and sat next to him…She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried comforting him that way…For a while Touya didn't answer…

"I never thought coming back here would reopen old wounds…I guess I was wrong…why did I even bother coming back here…" she heard Touya muttered angrily…She stared at him wide-eyed…_could it be…?_

A scene suddenly flashed in front of her…

_She stopped short when she heard people coming out from the other room…She peeked out Sakura's door and saw the two moon guardians walking into the hallway and down the stairs…_

_Yukito-san and Nakuru-san…?_

Tomoyo suddenly felt his pain…oh _Touya-san… _

She instinctively raised her hand towards his head and slowly dragged his towards her shoulder…letting his head rest upon it…"Touya-san…just cry…let it all out…" she whispered, all the while caressing his dark brown hair…thinking the simple gesture would ease some of his pain…She let him cry until the last of his sorrows were washed away…

"Feeling better Touya-san?" Tomoyo asked softly…she continued caressing Touya's soft hair…

He nodded slowly and lifted his head off her shoulders…leaving the warmth from her embrace and suddenly felt cold…He sat up and looked down at Tomoyo who still looked worried…He wiped the tears away from his face and smiled down at her…it was a small smile, but nonetheless a contented one…And seeing that he was okay, Tomoyo smiled back…relieved that she made him feel a bit better…

"Arigatou…for lending me your shoulder…" he murmured softly, a bit embarrassed of the way he acted earlier…he didn't expect the Daidouji Heiress to be the one comforting him at his vulnerability…

"You shared your shoulder to me once, Touya-san…It's my turn to share mine to you…" she stated softly…remembering Touya and Sakura comforting her during Sonomi's burial…she smiled even more brighter than before…He ruffled his hair and chuckled a bit…

"C'mon…let's go." Tomoyo suddenly stood up and tugged at Touya's arm…

"To where…?" Touya asked in confusion…his tear stained face wondered as he was pushed towards the bathroom…

"Anywhere…let's go anywhere…wherever the road takes us. Let's get away from it all for a while." She suggested as she handed him the towel she held earlier…indicating that he should freshen up before they leave…Touya just smiled and nodded…sudden hope reflected within those chocolate eyes as they gazed at amethyst ones, from which those same chocolate orbs could see a faint light…perhaps the light he had been seeking for so long…

* * *

**Author:** well, another installment finished! I apologize for taking this long…Took me quite a long time to finish this chapter...hopefully I get the remaining chapters finished…

Anyway, hope minna-san would bear with me for taking a long while to write… The finals are up…

Busy with drawings.


End file.
